


Shopping:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Reiventing Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e14 Hoa 'Inea (Misery Loves Company), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Kissing, Lingerie, Love Bites, Making Out, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shopping, Thinking, Victoria's Secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was doing any attempt to save his relationship with Melissa, & he visits a Victoria's Secret store, to find something spicy for her, He meets a sexy goddess of a manager, who took an interest in him, But, Will sparks fly?, Stay Tuned, It's good one!!!!!*
 
*Author's Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with my compliments, Also credit goes to kho for inspiring me to write this!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny was doing any attempt to save his relationship with Melissa, & he visits a **_Victoria's Secret_** store, to find something spicy for her, He meets a sexy goddess of a manager, who took an interest in him, But, Will sparks fly?, Stay Tuned, It's good one!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with my compliments, Also credit goes to kho for inspiring me to write this!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was looking for something that would get his girlfriend in the mood, & also he is willing to do anything to save his almost three year relationship. He found a knockout brunette at the counter, & gave him a dazzling smile, as she sashays herself over there. He can't believe what she is wearing. A Lingerie Slip, where it shows off her tits very nicely, & on display too, A Jacket, & A Pencil Skirt to match. He had to catch himself from drooling. **"God, She is a drop dead gorgeous wet dream"** , he thought to himself, as he watches her, & he composes himself, as soon as he approaches him.

 

"Well, Hello there, Handsome, How can I help you today ?", The Blond was a little nervous now coming into the store, He said, "I am looking for something special for my girlfriend, I want to say, "You are special to me", The Manager was a little bit disappointed, cause all of the good guys are taken, but she is not gonna focus on her own woes, & said with a smile, "Come on, I think we got something here, You both will love", & she leads him to the middle display of the laciest lingerie, that they have in stock.

 

When he saw the light pink number, he knew it would be perfect, "God, This is definitely her, Thank you, I am sorry, I don't even know your name", "It's Talia, Talia Mason, & From the looks of things, I guess you are HPD, An Officer, Am I right ?", "I am actually from Five-O, A Detective, Danny Williams", Talia said with waggling eyebrows, "Ohhh, Being around an officer, It always makes me feel dirty & naughty", Danny smiled, & said, "You are such a tease", & then he said with a nod at the light pink lingerie, "I will take this, Please, Can you gift wrap it ?", The Voluptuous Beauty said with a nod of her own, "Of course, I can", & they went to the counter, where the register is.

 

"Let me know, If she likes it, I guess I will see you around, Danny", Talia said, as she waves at him, after she rang him up, & gives him back his credit card, & he leaves with his purchase in his hand, She sighed, as she tries to get the handsome blond detective out of her mind, cause she felt an attraction there, & she was pretty sure that he felt it too. She lets out another sigh, & went back to work, making sure that all of her customers were satisfied, just like Danny was.

 

"Oh, Danny, It's perfect, Just the thing I would pick out for myself, Thank you so much", she laid a heated kiss on him, after they had their romantic dinner, & it had been a ritual, cause their relationship is important. "You are welcome, Doll, I thought you would like something a little not so modest", They shared a deeper kiss, & she whispered seductively, as he caressed his bulge, "Let me get into something a little bit more comfortable, **_Stud_** ", & then she went into the bathroom, while he was alone with his thoughts, which was deadly, He could stop thinking about Talia, & hopes to run into her again.

 

Melissa came out, & she went straight to them, As soon as she came to the bed, Their clothing was on the floor in a matter of seconds, Danny was trying to put Talia out of his mind, He was leaving claim marks, & bite marks too, He made sure that his girlfriend was completely satisfied, & his cock was being lovingly tortured by her, & also nibbled on, & his body was sore, & sensitive to the touch. He got his payback, playing, licking, nibbling, & torturing her breasts & nipples, & made sure that she felt him, as soon she could. When they were spent, she fell asleep in his arms, & he spent the rest of the time thinking about the clerk, til he fell asleep, joining Melissa in a peaceful slumber.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
